


Rush Job

by NanixErka



Series: Like Mother, Like Son, in a way [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exposition, Gen, Mid-Canon, Plot, further plot development, man i take way to long to build shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Isaac and Connor chat about some not fun possible problems





	Rush Job

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeee sorry its been so long

Connor had an entire database consisting of religious practices

But nothing informed him of the drunken prayer that his partner was mumbling to his bottle. (It didn’t help him much with the RA9 nonsense, but at least that made sense) 

“Lieutenant, you are praying to a Coors” he pointed out 

“Y-yup. Definitely, yeah” Hank muttered “Prayin’ its my last” 

He’d never heard that sort of sentiment “If you wish for assistance in abstaining from liquor, I can help” 

“Oh?” He man’s head lolled to look over at Connor 

“As I am frequently with you, I can certainly-” Connor paused, a flashing error message in his vision 

KAREN COMPROMISED - PROCEED TO PONTES ESTATE IMMEDIATELY

“Connor?” 

“I have received an alert that my mother’s AI has been severely compromised. I need to go to her estate immediately. 

“Y’mean Karen?” 

“Yes” Connor nodded. He looked almost anxious “Will you be able to return home? I need to take a taxi immediately” 

“.. Yeah, but keep me posted, will ya?” the man waved, and Connor nodded 

“Of course, Lieutenant” Connor nodded once again before turning and leaving, his steps just a tad faster than his usual gait. 

Hank wondered if Connor would have to be told about this shit before staring back at the beer he was nursing. 

\--

Connor nearly lept up the streets of his designers quaint property and knocked on the door, increasing his hearing sensitivity in case there was something off. 

He was greeted by Isaac, all imposing stature and gentle features 

“Inside, Connor” He instructed, not offering so much as a hello. Connor entered 

“I received note that KAREN is malfunctioning” 

Isaac shut the door behind him “That is because I caused such a malfunction. Come. While you are fixing it I need to speak with you” The taller android led him to the back of the home, the kitchen, where KAREN’s main processor was. “Genoviva tripped and spilled coffee on some of the cervos. You simply need to run diagnostics to ensure that nothing has been compromised now that it is all dry” 

Connor nodded to Isaac, holding his hand up to the processor and starting the diagnostic run

“How long will it take if you do a thorough check” 

“About 5 minutes” Connor replied. 

“Good” 

Connor looked at Isaac with a confused expression, a good chunk of his functions was working on examining KAREN, but he had enough left to pay attention to the bulkier android. 

“Genoviva went into meet with AMANDA” Isaac started “She stated that you are at risk of complete termination” 

“.. Complete” 

“She claims that Gen’s influence on your code might be impeding your progress, and since it’s spread throughout all of your “selves”, the entire RK800 line are at risk of being completely destroyed” 

There was a notable tenseness to Connor’s shoulders

“Why are you telling me this?” Connor asked

“Because we fear for you, Connor” Isaac’s robotic eyes looked over the smaller Android. Connor felt an impulse to bite his lip. 

“... Thank you, Isaac” He took his hand off of KAREN. 

Isaac nodded “Do you need privacy?” 

“If you would be so kind” 

Isaac looked at him one more time before leaving the kitchen

Connor made a call

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me over at doodleimprovement on tumblr!


End file.
